A Buttercup In Winter
by Rainbow Valkyrie
Summary: A story about two siblings, apart for ten years.A journey on finding the only blood you have left! But, there are over 60 billion people in the world, how are you supposed to find just one individual in a sea of faces? what if they appear in a tournament?


_It was Autumn, and the last of the orange and brown leaves were falling from their branches, waiting for the cold touch of winter. It wasn't unnatural that there was already snow early in Russia, but what was unnatural was a small girl around the age of six to be wandering the snowy streets of Russia, the fact of her being a young age she didn't know where she was going. Her face was pale, her lips turning blue from the cold, she wore a dirty purple jumper with a pendant around her neck that had two letters on it (KJ), a ripped pair of blue jeans and a pair of tattered trainers. It started to get dark in the street and the street lights were coming on, she heard noises and stared to run. She was scared, she wanted her mum and dad, but, she knew that she couldn't. She ran faster and faster, her legs going numb due to all of the running, she couldn't stop, she didn't want to! Cause if she did stop, she'd have to look back, and she didn't want to. She felt a sharp pain through her whole body and collapsed to the snowy ground of Russia…_

--------------------------------------------------Nine Years Later--------------------------------------------------------

'AHHH' Jenny screamed as she woke up from her nightmare, she clutched the pendant that was around her neck, she never took it off because it was all that she had of her brother, the brother that she had been looking for around the world for the past nine years of her life!!

'Had another nightmare, Jen?' Nina said sleepily

'Huh, did I wake you Nina??' Jenny asked Nina

'Yeah, what scared you?'

'Well, there's this girl, and she's only around six, and she's wandering the streets of Russia, she collapses, and I always wake up, and I don't know what happens after…'

'You should tell the Professor, he could help you'

'Nah, Sure, the Prof. took me under his wing and I didn't ask him to, but…' Jenny trailed off

'But? You have to tell someone Jenny! This is the fifth time this week you've woken up screaming! And it's really bugging me…'

'I know, but, I feel like I've forgotten someone important…'

Nina went over to Jenny and put her right hand on her forehead. Nina sighed

'Your burning up, you haven't been taking your pills have you?'

'I don't need them!'

'Well, the professor says you need them for your allergies…

'And I don't have any'

'How would you know? You've been taking these pills for as long as you can remember…' Nina trailed off the subject

'Exactly, if so, then my allergies should be gone by now, right?' Jenny questioned the tired Nina

'I suppose…' Nina paused and looked at Jenny's pendant that she was still clutching, and then back to Jenny. A sign of sympathy came across her face

'If you don't want to take them anymore, then don't. If it'll stop you screaming in the bloody night…' Both Nina and jenny smiled at each other, then they embraced each other, after all, they only really had each other, since their families had both died and their were others in the house such as the two boys that they knew since they had came to live with the professor. And then, there was the professor, he was a shady character, purple hair, wore dark clothes, wore really freaky red and black glasses, and well his name was freaky too!

**Boris Valkov…**

Not the most trust worthy person in the world, but still… We trusted him, with everything… BIG mistake…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan

'Okay teams, we have a special beyblade team that'll be arriving very shortly, and not forgetting they'll be giving us the entertainment!' Mr Dickenson said down the micro-phone 'If you have ever heard of the band JANE, then they'll be giving us the entertainment!' As soon a Mr D. had announced the name of the entertainment the crowd started screaming their name and singing some of their songs, but the most popular one was 'All You Wanted'

'**I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me, your hand is all I have, to keep me holding on' **Sung the crowd

But on the centre stage were beyblade teams, and some of the most famous beyblade's of their generation. They were, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Ray Kon and Max Tate, but they were on separate teams, Kai, The Blitzkrieg Boys, Tyson, BBA Revolution, Ray, White Tigers X and finally, Max, the All Stars. It was bitter rivalry out there, with the crowds starting to calm down after hearing the name of one of their most favourite bands. And Mr D. finally announced that Jenny and he crew where going to be staying with The Blitzkrieg Boys, since all of them were Russian!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Jenny**

Jenny walked down the cold corridors of her masters home, she also called this home, but it didn't feel like it, it didn't have the warmly feel to it. As she carried on walking down the bare-walled corridor, until she reached a door, she walked up to the door and knocked on it three times, like a signal…

'Come in' said a cold and dark mans voice

Jenny did as she was told and entered the room

'You wanted to see me sir?'

'Ah Jenny, yes I did' The man got up and walked over to Jenny

He placed his hand on her head and pulled her towards him

'So, are you ready to get rid of those who oppose me?'

'Yes sir'

'Good girl, you know that I love you right?' He asked her, pulling her even closer

'Yes, with all your heart sir…' Jenny closed her eyes as the man pulled her into a possessive embrace, he smiled evilly at this, he had complete control over her. He decided that he wanted more, her lifted up Jenny's chin, signalling for her to open her eyes. She did, but they were lifeless, they didn't have a glint of life left in them.

'Good girl'

As he lifted Jenny's chin higher, he lowered his head so that their lips would meet, and they did, they kissed for a few moments, but it still wasn't enough for him, so he licked Jenny's pale lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue explored he mouth, but still it wasn't enough, he wanted her, all of her, he wanted to own her, even if it meant killing everybody and making her his slave, as long as she'd be his.

'Boris!' came a old voice from the telephone

Boris was angry, angry that in a few moments that he had with Jenny had just washed away. He let go of her and her returned back to the eyes that were full of life.

'What is it?' Boris said angrily down the phone

'I desire to speak with my Grand-daughter, if you may!'

'Fine, Jenny, it's for you' Boris gestured her towards the phone, she couldn't resist, it was as if, she had no choice…

'Yes?' Jenny answered

'ah, Jenny, It's your Grandfather, I hope that things are going ahead with our plan…?'

'Yeah, but, it maybe harder now! Due to this dumb beyblade tournament that's coming ahead!'

'Don't worry! I'll keep my promise as long as you keep yours!'

'I understand sir, just… remind me… how long will it be until… until' Jenny trailed off

'Not long my dear! Not long, you chose to bring your big brother back to life, and in return you promised me your loyalty until the day I died, correct?'

'Yes, correct…'

'Good! No, go to bed, you have along flight ahead of you, oh, and Jenny, dearest Grand-daughter of mine… Don't forget to win it!'

'Yes Grandfather, I will, in order for my wish!' Jenny replied to her Grandfather, **Voltaire Hiwatari…**

**Jenny hung up, and left the room to return to her own. Which she shared with her best friend, Nina Havana.**

**Jenny got to her room, and limbed into her bed, and she fell into a deep sleep…**


End file.
